The present invention relates to a print control system for a printer including a plurality of print wheels on which a plurality of types are mounted.
A printer of the type wheel controlling type is well known in the art, wherein type selection controlling signals (.alpha.) and wheel round detection signals (.beta.) are developed in response to the rotation of a wheel shaft on which a plurality of print wheels are mounted. The type selection controlling signals (.alpha.) are developed with a predetermined interval corresponding to a space provided between two adjacent types carried on the print wheel. When a desired type appears at a predetermined position, the rotation of the print wheel is precluded through the use of a locking mechanism. Operation of the locking mechanism is controlled by the type selection controlling signals (.alpha.). The wheel round detection signals (.beta.) are developed upon every complete one round of the wheel shaft for determining the initial condition of the print wheels.
An example of the above-mentioned printer of the type wheel controlling type is "DIGITAL PRINTER, MODEL-355" manufactured by SHARP KABUSHIKI KAISHA.
In such a printer of the type wheel controlling type, the type selection controlling signals (.alpha.) are very important for controlling purposes. If the type selection controlling signals (.alpha.) are erroneously counted due to some noise, an accurate printing cannot be expected.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a print control system for ensuring an accurate printing operation in a printer which includes a plurality of print wheels.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an error condition detection system in a printer which includes a plurality of print wheels on which a plurality of types are mounted.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a determination system is provided for determining whether the type selection controlling signals (.alpha.) are accurately counted. If an erroneous counting operation is revealed, a clear signal is developed to again conduct a corrected printing.